


Product

by germanic



Series: Above Water: The Kamino Years [2]
Category: Star Wars: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: Gen, Kamino Era, Pre-Clone Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanic/pseuds/germanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walon Vau and Ordo never got along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Product

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kradeelav](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kradeelav/gifts).



There were thousands of them running about, all in various stages of growth and depicting the progression of Jango Fett from child to adult. But this one, the one standing before Vau was different.

He was Kal’s chosen one.

Neither Vau or Ordo moved. The look in the boy’s eyes said that he hadn’t forgiven Vau or the strill at Vau’s feet for what had happened. The way he reached back, touching the small blaster at his side said that he expected it to happen again.

“Relax.”

The word startled Ordo. Vau could see it in the way that his hand fell, the way he struggled to maintain a sense of calm when his shoulders were tense. Enough time spent reading body language allowed for even the most minute movements to be painfully obvious. And, had it been anyone else, Ordo would have looked the picture of soldiery calm.

“If I had wanted to kill you, I would have done it already, but that would have been pointless.”

Ordo’s eyes narrowed just slightly and he pressed his lips together. If he were as clever as they said, Vau thought, he would have had somehow started recording the conversation and shown it Skirata. Let the man serve as the boy’s champion once again, teach Vau a lesson. Yet, he hadn’t reached for anything resembling a comlink and Vau considered himself safe from a potential Skirata tirade.

“Because you see, Ord’ika, you were created at someone else’s expense. And I do not think it wise to destroy what they financed when I am here on their good graces and financing as well. So, relax, I won’t kill you. It wouldn’t be wise of me.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Vau did not miss the matching sarcasm. As much as he had imbedded into calling the boy Ord’ika was thrown back at him within the word Sir. Vau knew well enough that Skirata would hear about this one way or another. The boy would recount the entire experience and he would face backlash. He had called Ordo what? He had dared say what? 

“Dismissed.” He flicked his wrist and the boy left, never quite taking his eyes off of Mird who remained at Vau’s feet. The strill, in return, never stopped looking at the boy. And Vau didn’t care at all.


End file.
